falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Little Buster
|modspecial = |level =13 |derived = |tag skills = |baseid = (Camp McCarran) (train tracks) |refid = (Camp McCarran) (train tracks) }} Little Buster is an ex-merc turned bounty hunter living at Camp McCarran in 2281. Background A rather colorful character, Buster has a long resume filled with various jobs he always bored of before long. Before taking up bounty hunting, Buster was a caravan guard but quit because he was expected to wake up early in the morning. Incompatible with his required sleep of ten to twelve hours per day.The Courier: "How long have you been a bounty hunter?" Little Buster: "Oh, shit, I don't know. Got to be at least a month. Longer than I last at most jobs." The Courier: "You've worked a lot of different trades?" Little Buster: "Oh, yeah. A lot. Like, before I was a bounty hunter, I worked as a caravan guard. You'd think that was a cakewalk, right? Wrong. Crazy bastards expected me to wake up at dawn. Forget it. That's about two hours after this guy hits the sack. " (Little Buster's dialogue) Little Buster talks big about both himself and his accomplishments, claiming to be "one of the greatest" bounty hunters out in the wasteland; having killed dangerous marks such as Night Terror and Jackson, and boasts an incredible single month of experience (longer than most jobs he's held).Little Buster: "Let me guess. You got work for me, right? Well, you're too late - I just quit the bounty trade. Soon as I pick up some caps that Dhatri owes me, I'm out of this scrapyard." The Courier: "Why does Dhatri owe you caps?" Little Buster: "Because I killed a couple marks for him, that's why. You ever hear of Jackson? Or Night Terror?" The Courier: "I take it they were Fiends?" Little Buster: " See, somebody gives me a job, I do it. Maybe I complain a little, here and there, but my shit gets done." (Little Buster's dialogue)The Courier: "No. Never heard of them." Little Buster: " " (Little Buster's dialogue) Major Dhatri comments that even if Little Buster talks a lot, he's still alive from bounty hunting and has claimed bounties, so "he can't be completely full of shit".The Courier: "Who is Little Buster?" Dhatri: "Bounty hunter. Talks big. But he's still alive, so he can't be completely full of shit. I think he's out in the yard, waiting to claim a couple bounties." (Dhatri's dialogue) However, like many of his jobs before, Buster's losing interest, getting tired of the amount of work bounty hunting calls for and not invested enough to risk his life on a daily basis.The Courier: "Why did you quit the trade?" Little Buster: "See, I thought the bounty hunting trade would be easy money, but it turns out it's hard work. So screw it. Also - I ran into this mark who was a little too tough for me. I mean, I could've taken him. But with this guy, it might have cost me some bad burns or an ass-rape. I'm all for risking my life, but I'm a little sensitive about my asshole." (Little Buster's dialogue)The Courier: "Major Dhatri said I should ask you about Cook-Cook." Little Buster: "The rapist with the flamethrower? Yeah, that's a combination I stay the fuck away from. I was stalking him for a while. I'm real good at that. Watching people from where they can't see me, you know? Only one thing I learned about that asshole. He keeps a bunch of Brahmins. Most of them he roasts whenever he feels like it, but there's one... ...must be his pet, or some shit. Doesn't let anybody near that Brahmin. Somebody puts a bullet in her, I bet that'd piss him off good. Might make him careless, too." (Little Buster's dialogue) As well as dissatisfied with the lack of glory or other perks he has been unable to obtain and ready to move on.The Courier: "Are you supposed to be famous or something?" Little Buster: " Guess that's as good a reason as any to quit this stinkin' trade. No glory. No easy money, no women, and no glory. Shit, I'd settle just for the women." (Little Buster's dialogue) His next plan for easy money is to "win big" gambling at Gomorrah using his bounty hunting earnings, reasoning that since not too many people go to Gomorrah that means his odds at winning are higher.The Courier: "What are you going to do now?" Little Buster: "Simple. I'm going to make myself some easy money. I got a plan. " (Little Buster's dialogue) Sadly, this turns out to be the end of Little Buster's hardly working life as he winds up in heavy debt with the Omertas who kill him in Freeside, presumably for being unable to pay.After the completion of Three-Card Bounty Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests Three-Card Bounty: Little Buster can inform the Courier that Cook-Cook has a favored brahmin and her death would make him go berserk. Inventory Notes * While Little Buster is training on the mannequin at Camp McCarran, standing behind the mannequin will result in Little Buster hitting the player character in the head, which may eventually cripple their head. * Little Buster carries a unique bladed gauntlet called the Cram Opener. * Killing Little Buster will have no effect on Karma, but may still cause witnesses inside Camp McCarran to become hostile. * After the completion of Three-Card Bounty, he will be found dead inside Freeside on the train tracks of the town's north gate, next to the Old Mormon Fort. His body will spawn twenty-four to forty-eight hours after the completion of the quest. ** Upon approaching his corpse, a few Freeside thugs will appear nearby and attack the Courier. ** Little Buster's corpse is actually a separate non-player character. Because of this, it is possible to obtain two copies of his unique weapon by pickpocketing him while he is alive, then looting the duplicate from his corpse. Appearances Little Buster appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs After completing Three-Card Bounty, Little Buster's body will not show up anywhere near Freeside. This can be circumvented on PC by using the commands prid 172944 and then using enable. Gallery Buster dead Freeside.jpg|A dead Little Buster, on the tracks next to the Old Mormon Fort Category:Camp McCarran characters Category:Freeside characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters de:Little Buster es:Pequeño Buster ru:Маленький Паршивец uk:Маленький Паршивець